paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shocking Fear
Well, this one was an interesting experiment. I think what I was going for was to have a little story to show just how strong each of their friendship is. I know it's nowhere near as good as "Terror In The Skye," but don't worry. I'm going to work on the other two in a bit. Fun fact: My greatest fear is lightning as well! It was another quite day in Adventure Bay and the pups were each playing tag on the playground. Zuma was it and was chasing Rocky on the bridge. Zuma-Ha, I'm going to get you Rocky! Rocky-No you won't! Just then Rocky ran through the plastic tunnel and Zuma was about to run in after him when all of a sudden Zuma saw that Rocky's fur caused a bunch of static electricity. Which made him stop in his tracks, rocky noticed this and with a slightly worried look said. Rocky-You okay Zuma? Zuma-Huh!? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine! I was just thinking about something else. You should worry about yourself! Rocky-Oh yeah? Then show me why! Zuma-Gladly! With that Zuma raced in and out of the tunnel and continued to chase after Rocky. Zuma's badge. Meanwhile, Ryder was watching some TV when all of a sudden a weather report came up. News anchor-We interrupt this program for this weather update. Foggy Bottom has been placed under a Severe Thunderstorm Warning and is moving east at 30MPH and Adventure Bay has been placed under a severe Thunderstorm Watch. This storm has been reported to have produced high winds and a lot of lightning, but no reports of hail. However, this is still a dangerous storm and we advise you to take immediate shelter. We'll keep you up to date with this dangerous storm. Ryder-Oh man, that's headed straight for us! I need to get the pups here and get this place ready fast! Ryder pulled out his paw pad, pulled the side, and pressed the button. Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Pups-Rider needs us! With that each of them ran to the lookout and were about to head into the elevator, but then saw Ryder standing in front of it. Each of them skidded to a halt confused. Chase-Ryder? What's the emergency, and why aren't you in the look out? Rocky-Yeah, we need to get ready! Ryder-Actually pups, for once you won't need your equipment. Because the emergency's at the Lookout. Pups-HUH!? Marshall-What do you mean Ryder!? Chase-Yeah, what's wrong with the Lookout!? Ryder-Well, you see I was watching TV and a weather report came on saying we've got a bad storm on the way. So we need to get everything ready, and I need your help. Chase-Got it, let's get this place set! Everyone-Right! With that each of the pups got their houses in the storm shelter portion of the Lookout. Thankfully each of them were right behind their houses so it only took a few minutes. Once done with that and a few other things they each met inside of the Lookout. Chase-Everything's ready Ryder sir! Ryder-Good, are each of the houses in their shelters? Everypup-Check! Ryder-Is everything tied down so it can't blow away? Everypup-Check! Ryder-Great, I've got the ATV locked up and have the generator on standby in case we lose power. Rocky-You got a generator? Ryder-Yeah, you see after that little mishap with the power going out on Chase's birth day. I had quite the time getting the ATV out and you each had a bit of a problem with the elevator. So me and my dad pitched in and we bought one to power the place if we lost power. Chase-Wow, why didn't you tell us? Ryder-I didn't really think it'd have mattered, so I guess I forgot to tell you, sorry. Chase-Eh, don't worry about it. Anyway, back on the task at paw. Do you know anything about the storm? Ryder-Oh right, yeah according to the news report it's heading towards us from "Foggy Bottom" at about 30 MPH. So, it should be here any time. Rocky-Well I'm glad I'm not in it, I hate to get wet! Everypup except Rocky-We know... Ryder-*chuckle* Anyway, based on what I've heard it looks like the two main threats are wind and lightning. Zuma then looked nervous. Zuma-L-lightning? Ryder-Yeah, but we should be safe. The Lookout's insulated and is designed to take any hits of lighting and direct them down the sides. However, we should stay on the lower level until the storm passes. Chase-Good idea, we'll get the pillows and take them down to the lower level . Ryder-Sounds good, I'll get some snacks. Skye-Yay, Storm Party! Skye said as she bounced happily. Rocky-Hehehe, leave it to Skye to be cheerful as can be, even when we've got a dangerous storm coming. Chase-Yeah, she sure is something. Always finding a reason to be cheerful, even at times as serious as this. Chase said as he just stared at Skye. She noticed this and looked at him confused. Skye-Uh, you okay Chase? Chase-Huh, um yeah perfectly fine! Let's get those pillows already! Ryder-Yeah, we better hurry! With that each of the pups gathered their pillows and pilled them in the elevator, once done they each rode it down and got them positioned in front of the TV, and Ryder came back with some snacks for each of them. Just then Chase looked outside and saw a huge shelf cloud in the sky. Chase-Whoa, guys look at that huge cloud! Everyone looked outside and saw it. Rocky-Jeez, that looks nasty. Chase-No kidding, it looks we just made it. Ryder-Yeah, that's some shelf cloud. They're the edge of the storm and judging by the size of it, this storm means business. Zuma-D-do you think we'll be okay? Ryder-Don't worry, if it gets bad enough we'll take cover in the Lookout's storm shelter. Just then it started pouring down rain and the wind started to pick up. Skye-Man, that got here fast! Ryder-Yeah, I'd better turn on the weather. Ryder then turned on the weather channel and each of the pups sat near the glass watching it, that is except Zuma who was sitting next to Ryder. Just then a bolt of lightning lit up the lookout and produced a very loud crash of thunder. Rocky-Yikes, that's loud! Chase-Yeah, that gave me a bit of jolt. Skye-*giggle*Good one! Just then Ryder noticed that Zuma was trembling a bit. Ryder-You okay Zuma? Zuma-H-huh? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, why? Ryder-Well, I noticed that you're trembling. Zuma-I'm not trembling, I'm just a little chilly. That's all! Ryder-Then why don't you go watch the storm with the others? Zuma-N-no thanks; I'd rather just watch the storm on the TV with you. Ryder-Okay, would you like me to get you a blanket? Zuma-Y-yeah, that'd be great. * Ryder-Okay, I'll be right back. Zuma-Thanks Ryder. With that Ryder left to get a blanket, as he grabbed one he began to wonder what could have made him so nervous. It was pretty clear he was hiding something, and didn't want to admit it. Then as he thought about when he started to act nervous, an idea began to take shape in his mind. Ryder-Hmm, I wonder... With that Ryder came back and got a couple extra blankets in case the other pups got cold. Marshall noticed this and said. Marshal-Hey Ryder, why do you have those blankets? Ryder-Zuma said he was chilly. Rocky looked at Zuma confused. Rocky-You, the one who loves to dive in cold water? Zuma-Y-yeah, but my suit keeps me warm. Rocky could sense the nervousness in his voice and began to worry. Rocky-Zuma, are you okay? Zuma-I'm fine! Just then a bright bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and lit up the lookout, causing Zuma to wince in fear. Each of them ran up to him. Chase-Whoa, what's wrong!? Zuma-W-well, the truth is... Ryder-You're afraid of lightning...aren't you. Zuma looked down in shame and said. Zuma-...Yes, it's true...I hate lightning more than anything. You see, before I joined the Paw Patrol, I loved to swim in anything I could, and one day I was playing in a lake and was having a lot of fun...Then a huge lighting storm came out of nowhere. I knew I needed to get out of the water fast and swam to shore as fast as I could, but the second I got out, a bolt of lightning struck the lake. If I'd have been in the water a second more, I'd have been killed. Ever since then, I've always freezed in fear every time I saw lightning; even static electricity gives me a hard time. That's why, I froze while playing tag with you Rocky. You caused a bunch of static electricity and I...I'm so pathetic! Here I am a member of the Paw Patrol and I can hardly even handle a static spark. Zuma started to cry as he said those words. Rocky-Zuma, you're not pathetic...you're one of the bravest pups I know. So what if you have a hard time with lightning and electric sparks. You were still able to do your job, even when there was lightning in the sky. Chase-Yeah, remember when you and Ryder saved Alex and Mrs. Goodway from that storm at sea? Skye-Yeah, I had to even land my helicopter because it was so bad. Zuma-Yeah, but even though I wasn't showing it...I was trembling the whole time and was praying that the sky would hold back any bolts until I got back to shore. Skye-Still, to go through something like that and find the strength to face your fear...That takes a lot of guts. Ryder-Your friends are right. Zuma, everyone's afraid of something and it's nothing to be ashamed of. What makes you brave is the fact that you're willing to face your fear. Zuma looked at each of his friends and wiped the tears from his eyes. Zuma-Thanks guys, you're the best. With that each of them snuggled around him and watched the storm together.